Fall Into Me
by ladys3194
Summary: 10 songfics dedicated to Eclare. What could be better? Hits all points in their realationship through the ups and downs. Read/Review!


**I've never done a "First 10 songs on your iPod fics" before so I thought I might as well and while I'm at it, do my first Eclare Fic! I'm very excited on starting this….and a little nervous so bear with me please! **

**Crush: Mandy Moore**

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you_

So I guess that this is how it's going to always be. I'll always be the one doing the chasing while these guys I meet will always be out of my reach. KC, Declan, and now you. I guess I'm too shy to say what I feel; can you blame me with my past? But I've got a crush on you and I always hope you feel the way I do. It's like a rush whenever you're around; like the lights dim everywhere else when you walk in a room. But you shy away from me too; I feel the way you are too afraid to. So I got a crush on you and I guess that's how it will always be.

**Hungry Eyes: Eric Carmen **

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

You're captivating to me, Blue Eyes. The moment I met you I knew you were it for me; no one would ever compare. Guess it doesn't help that I sit behind you in English, because one look and I'm gone; nothing Mrs. Dawes says could break the fantasy. Every time I'm around you all I can think about is getting you to kiss me. That can't be good for class partnership. But I've got my hungry eyes set on you, Clare Edwards.

**Someday We'll Know: Mandy Moore and Jonathon Foreman**

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

Someday we'll be together, but not today.

Someday we'll find each other again, but not today.

Someday we'll find our answers, but not today.

Someday we'll find out why we weren't meant to be, but not today.

Someday we'll find our love again, but not today.

**You Get Me: Michelle Branch**

_So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes_

I'm not what you would call normal—I wear black and I drive a hearse, but you know the reasons. I see the world in a different way—through death and metal, but you see beyond that. I'm a bit suicidal, but you give me life. I pull away from emotions, but you make me feel. I break the rules, but you fix them. I'm me and you just get me.

**Everyday: Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

I figure that most people past love by; my parents did—I'm not sure they even know what true love feels like. But I do—I feel it every moment I'm with you and I'm not letting it go. I'm keeping faith, when at every turn it seemed like all faith was lost. But we'll see every day as it come and never let go of us. You told me I shouldn't lose my faith—so I won't; not as long as you give me my strength to move on.

**I Won't Say (I'm in Love): Multiple Artists**

_If there's a __prize__ for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

I refuse to fall in love again! "Love is so great, it takes you to heaven and back!" What bull crap! I've been there, done that and I'm not doing it again. No matter who the guy is and what he tells me I'm not falling for that bumbo jumbo ever again! No chance, no way, I won't say so don't try to convince me Alli, I'm NOT IN LOVE! "Baby we're not buying, hun we saw ya hit the ceiling when he walked past you. Face it like a grown up!" Alli tells me. Hmmpff, get off my case I won't say it! No matter how he smirks at me, what he makes me feel or what his lips might feel like…..at least out loud I won't say I'm in love…..

**Consider Me Gone: Reba McEntire**

_If i'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose  
If i'm not that arrow to the heart of you  
If you don't get drunk on my kiss  
If you think you can do better than this then i guess we're done  
Let's not drag this on  
Consider me gone_

We've been through this too many times to count. Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather, I can feel you all but shutting down. If I'm not worth that much to you, consider me gone. With you I've always been an open book, but you are unreadable, a constant stare that won't let anyone or anything in. How 'bout a strong dose of honesty, don't you owe that much to me? Consider me a memory, consider me the past, consider me a smile in an old photograph—someone who used to make you laugh. Consider me gone….

**Every Time We Touch (Slow Version): Cascada**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

I need you, Clare. I know I haven't exactly made it easy on you; with Julie, with everything; I've made your life hell and I'm sorry. I feel it too, when you're near. I know you think I don't feel a thing, but I'm not a rock. My heart beats faster when you walk in the room, every time we touch it's like a static shock, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. I need you; you've healed me in so many ways. I've found since I met you that without you it's just hard to survive; I can't breathe, but when you walk towards me I'm alive again. Forgive me my weakness, I don't know why I can't let you go no matter how much I try, but I just can't live without you.

**The Only Rose: The Wilkinson's**

_You can talk about clothes  
Talk about make-up  
That's a matter of style  
And I bet Mona Lisa's mother  
Heard her daughter say  
She didn't like her smile  
What's inside you just can't hide  
'Cause beauty runs so deep  
And one day you'll knock  
Some young man right off his feet_

When I was a little girl I used to wish I was someone different. Most of the time I just wished I was my sister; she was beautiful and everyone loved her, every guy loved her. There were so many things I would change if I could; I'd me anyone else if it were up to me. My mother saw this. She told me that no one is the same, and no one should be, everyone is beautiful in their own way and in a field of daisies, I'm the only rose. I didn't see this unique beauty in me until I met you. KC gave me a taste of it; you gave me all of it. You called me beautiful when I didn't feel as confident as I used to. You complimented my eyes and my intelligence. You told me on our wedding day that I knocked you off your feet the moment you stepped out of your hearse; I knew my mother was right that day. Now years later I'm telling our daughter what my mother told me, and what you taught me. In a field full of daisies, she's the only rose.

**These Days: Rascal Flatts**

_I wake up and teardrops that fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off into my job, guess not much has changed  
Punch the clock, head for home  
Check __the phone__, just in case  
Go to bed, dream of you  
That's what I'm doin' these_

We drifted apart and broke up, we said we never would but life changes and you told me I couldn't give you what you wanted. These days those old memories have come back to me though. I've been playing our song—the one we used to dance to. But nothing has changed since you left me—still head to work and come home. But I check the phone just in case you might call saying you're coming home, then I go to bed, dream of you—it goes on like clockwork—never changing and I guess it never will. So these days, I'm just waiting for you.


End file.
